1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display carton and a blank for forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the prior art is replete with cartons for displaying a variety of singular or plural articles and carton blanks for forming the same, such cartons usually do not contain integral shelves for automatically separating and supporting a plurality of stacked articles to be displayed in the carton. The present invention provides a single planar blank, which when folded, automatically provides individual compartments to separately house and support like articles; the compartments being formed with integral shelves comprising foldable portions of the blank.